


Blood Stained and Sex Drunk

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [9]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Clay kissed him until the blood on his lips was gone, then bit his tongue for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Stained and Sex Drunk

**Author's Note:**

>   Yes, I still love this pairing, as messed up as they are :P  Don't know if anyone still reads this, but I couldn't do an update without letting them out to play.  :P

 

  
It was their first time.  Not really a first time, but the first time here; their first time in a place of their own.  While Clay had wanted to move to an apartment so he could keep up his share of the rent, Tom needed something more.  He was willing to pay the price for a secure home for them but he allowed Clay to pay rent to him.  He put the money aside, in case anything ever happened to them and they needed a quick escape.  Tom was nothing if not prepared.

They had a two acre lot for a yard that had a high fence and shrubbery to make it feel less like a fence and more like their own private park.  Where an old rickety tool shed had been, Tom had a kiln and pottery workshop built.  A new tool shed was built at the back of the yard, furthest from the houses and people.  The neighborhood was quiet and people were friendly enough but kept to themselves.

  
Tom loved it.  Clay still wasn’t too sure about it.  He’d lived in the city most of his life and he wasn’t sure about all the empty space.  Tom had plans to make that change though.  Tonight, would change a lot about them.

Clay was on the dance floor and Tom watched as he pulled a guy from the crowd.  He was attractive, well-built and definitely the type that Clay seemed to favor for his games.  It had taken a while for Tom to see what it was Clay looked for but he could see it now.   It wasn’t the physical features so much as it was the attitude.  The guy who knew how good looking he was, that held it over other’s heads.  He thought he could have anyone and everyone, and he did.  It reminded Tom of Axel when they’d been younger.

The guy did a double take when he looked at Tom and he knew there was a moment where the guy second guessed his place but he brushed it off quickly enough.  He followed Clay to their car at the back of the lot and when Clay offered him a sip from the flask of whiskey they kept in the car, he was out before Clay had to so much as touched him.

Their new home had a garage so they pulled the car in and they were able to move the guy – Jack, Clay informed him – through the house and to the tool shed where they had everything waiting.

Clay was strong enough to carry him on his own and Tom loved to watch how gentle his lover was, how he cared for their guest as if he didn’t plan to play with him tonight.

The tool shed had all the regular tools lined up on a pegboard wall over a work counter, neatly arranged.  A table sat in the center, a shelf underneath to store other things.  Beneath that was a plain duffle bag that was filled with their real tools.

Clay sat the guy down on the table and Tom pulled the bag out and sat it on the counter.  He picked up a towel and set it out on the counter before he unzipped the bag and began to set their knives out.

“Just knives tonight?” Clay asked as he came up behind Tom.  Clay pressed his body against Tom’s and he leaned back into his lover.

“I thought after we played a little, we might fire up the kiln.”

Clay pulled Tom around until they were face to face.  “You haven’t fired it up yet.”

“No, I haven’t.  I thought the first time would be special.”

Clay leaned down and pressed his lips to Tom’s.  It was a chaste kiss and Tom smiled as he grabbed Clay but the back of the neck and pulled him closer.  Clay let him lead the kiss, always willing to follow Tom’s whims.  He wrapped his fingers in Clay’s hair hard enough that his lover moaned and his hips began to thrust up against Tom’s thigh in response.

“Ready to beg so soon?” Tom asked.

“You know what you do to me,” Clay answered.  “You make me so damn crazy.  Some days we burn them, but you always burn me, rip right into my heart and devour me.”

The man behind them groaned as he began to wake and Tom smiled.   “What do you think, Love?  Should we see what lies in his heart?”

Clay reached behind him and pulled out Tom’s favorite knife and handed it to him.  “Always,” he said with a contented sigh.  “And when you are done cutting him open, we’ll send his ashes to the gods.”

Tom took the knife when Clay offered it, but he held the other man’s hand and sliced into the meat of his palm, a small shallow cut that he quickly kissed.

“Anything for you, Love.”

Clay kissed him until the blood on his lips was gone, then bit his tongue for more.

It was almost dawn before they stumbled back into the house, but Clay smiled liked Tom was the whole world and Tom was stunned by the beauty of the man before him, awed by the love and affection that this man gave him.  In Clay he had found his perfect match, his soul mate.

Tonight Clay was perfect with Tom’s bloody fingerprints on his throat and the scent of sex surrounding him.  His eyes were glassy and his smile was warm and loose.   

Blood stained and sex drunk.  
       
   
  
   
 


End file.
